


The Town of Dessick

by Trini



Category: Dessick
Genre: Children, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Violence, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trini/pseuds/Trini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Town of Dessick is a magical place with magical people. People who lived with their beloveds and children. In order to have a family, those people of Dessick must find their beloveds. For without their beloveds, people of Dessick are nothing but living corpse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I have started writing. Its focus is mpreg and children and love and family. This work is purely fictional and is intended for enjoyment purposes only.

_T_ _he Town of Dessick…_

* * *

 

_Far, far away from the land of humans, existed a beautiful, small, MAGICAL town, known as the town of Dessick. Its mythical existence were only known by the people who lived in it and people who died in it. What was so MAGICAL about it? Ah, where to begin? It was adorned. Adorned by many lights, by the green-blue sky. By the ornaments created around each and every house. By the fountain in the middle of the town where its gold blue water spurted in a sensual way. By the trees that decorated each side of walkway paths, by the soft music that always drifted from the winds like songs from the Gods themselves. And mostly by the gentle, nurturing people who lived in it. Because they WERE people but there was nothing ordinary about these people. They were the extraordinary ones. For they were people with mythical abilities that were a gift given to them from their birth. Abilities that consisted of healing, or of bringing happiness or even of taking sorrow away. One ability though was considered above all for it was a precious, precious ability. Every person of Dessick had this precious ability. The ability to birth children. Why was it considered above all? Because women did not exist in this magical world. Men birthing children was not an uncommon thing. In fact, for this town it was nature that bestowed them with this ability. But whoever ever said nature was simple? Nature was complicated in a simple way. Many might think for this town, complication might come in the name of giving birth. Giving birth included no complication unless of course Gods did not want that child to enter the world just yet. But really that was not the case. No. For this town, complication came in the name of finding a True Beloved. Every person born was destined to be with their True Beloveds. True Beloveds that sometimes lived on human lands. True Beloveds that might not always be found. Ever. Those without their True Beloveds lived a sorrowful life that could not be taken away even from those with the abilities to take those sorrows away. Their empty souls would search their Beloveds until their last breath. However, Gods have been really kind to Dessick’s people and because of their blessings, most of these gentle souls found their True Beloveds. It just simply meant they had to journey to human lands to find their Beloveds and take them back to the town of Dessick. Because without a True Beloved these men could not birth a child._


	2. Green Eyes

3 Years Earlier…

Tyrek Desdian waited anxiously outside of his Pa and Ma’s bedchamber while listening to the painful groans of his Ma, Byron Desdian, which had become constant in the past hour and his Pa, David Desdian’s gentle voice soothing his Ma. His Ma had gone into labour couple hours ago. He didn’t think he had ever felt this anxious in his 16 years of life in Dessick. The town healer was in the bedchamber as well, making sure everything went well. Twisting his fingers together he prayed to all the Gods for the painful time to be over. Luckily for him, it seemed as if the Gods above had heard his prayers and Tyrek heard a shrill cry of a newborn. He jumped up and his face broke into a huge, relieved smile. Waiting for what seemed like forever, Tyrek was finally summoned inside by the healer. He got up and followed the healer in the bedchamber. His Ma was cradling a tiny bundle against his breast while his Pa stood beside him, looking proud as ever. His Ma looked at him and smiled and motioned him to come closer.

Tyrek moved in beside his Ma and stared at the tiny form. “Congratulation Ma. Congratulation Pa.” He said gently, taking in his Ma’s exhausted form. His Pa rested his hands on Tyrek’s shoulder and kissed the back of his head.

“You as well Ty. He’s beautiful. Just like you baby” his Ma said softly. His voice was raw from the pain but oh he looked so happy. Tyrek smiled at his Ma and very gently took the tiny bundle from him. The babe’s face was all red and blotchy but that was to be expected. Tyrek gently ran a finger down the baby’s cheek and smiled as the baby’s nose twitched at the touch. Surprisingly, the baby’s head was full of hair. Midnight black hair like some humans would call it. Thick too.

Tyrek look at his Ma and Pa. “What is his name?” He asked. His parents seemed to ponder at the question.

Finally his Pa spoke up. “Why don’t you name him Ty?” He said, again looking proud. His Ma made a sound of agreement and Tyrek’s pale blue eyes widened.

“M..me?” he stuttered out. “But why?” he said meekly.

“Tyrek, he is your brother.” That was all the explanation he got from his Ma and he suppose it made sense. This baby was also part of his family now. He was Tyrek’s brother. So Tyrek took a deep breath and thought about a second. “How about Eirick? Eirick Desdian?” he said softly, gently rocking the babe. Just as he finished saying the name, the babe, Eirick opened his eyes and Tyrek gasped. If Eirick’s hair were jet black then his eyes were the darkest green.

“Oh my!” his Pa exclaimed. No one in their family had dark green eyes or dark colored eyes in general. If anything most of his family had light, pale colored eyes. Tyrek breathed out. He just knew then that his brother was going to wrap him around his little finger.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 years later**

“Eirick Desdian!! You come here right NOW!!!” Tyrek was sitting at his study table working on his magical abilities school work when he heard his Ma yelling at Eirick. Few minutes later, he heard the teeter tatter of his brother’s small feet as Eirick ran straight towards Tyrek. Small hands clutched the material of his pants and big green eyes, on an innocent face stared up at his face.

“Ry” the child squealed. “Mama make me eat tatoes” Eircik’s faced scrunched up adorably and Tyrek smiled. “Eik hate tatoes Ry. Tatoes yuck.” Tyrek laughed softly, pushed back his chair and stood up. He picked his brother up and Eirick wrapped his tiny arms and legs around him. Tyrek started walking towards the kitchen where his Ma was picking up the plate Eirick had left. As usual, he had eaten everything but potatoes.

“There you are. You come sit down right now and finish your potatoes.” Their Ma reprimanded Eirick. Eirick just buried his face in Tyrek’s neck and shook his head. Their Ma huffed out a breath and opened his mouth to reprimand Eirick once again but Tyrek just shook his head at him.

“You know Eirick potatoes are good for you.” He told his brother, who just shook his head again at the comment. “Do you not want to be big like Pa?” he asked. That got Eirick’s attention. He nodded his head. “Do you know how Pa got big?” Tyrek asked. This time Eirick gave another tiny shake of his head. “He got really big by eating lots and lots of potatoes.” Tyrek said and as he had expected, Eirick pulled back and looked at him.

“Da ate tatoes?” Eirick asked, eyes as big as saucers. Tyrek smiled and nodded at his baby brother. “If Eik eat tatoes, Eik will also be big Ry?” he asked covering his mouth with two tiny hands. Again Tyrek gave an encouraging nod. Eirick looked at his mama and extended his arms in a universal sign of “pick me”. Their Ma grabbed Eirick from Tyrek’s arms and gave a gentle swat to his butt.

“You bugger.” He said fondly and stole a kiss.

“Mama I will eat tatoes, so I can be big like Da” he extended his tiny arms as far as he could. “I will be this big mama.” Their Ma laughed and put Eirick down on the baby chair.

“Yeah and then my baby will protect mama from bad guys.” Their Ma chuckled, ruffling Eirick’s hair as he started eating the potatoes with great enthusiasm as if eating those few potatoes will magically make him as big as their Pa. Just as Eirick had finished eating all the potatoes, the door to their house opened and their Pa, David Desdian, walked in.

“Da” Eirick squealed, bouncing up and down on the chair, and clapping his hands.

“Hey pa” Tyrek smiled as his Pa came and ruffled his hair and picked Eirick up.

“How are my boys?” David Desdian asked, his deep voice making Eirick giggle. He bent down and gave his husband, Byron Desdian, a kiss and a quick nuzzle to the neck, making Byron blush and swat at him gently.

“Da I ate tatoes so I can be big like you.” Eirick chattered happily as Byron fixed them all some dinner. They ate while Eirick babbled happily. Once they had eaten they all moved towards the family room. David sat back against the wall on the sofa bed with Eirick in his lap. Byron and Tyrek sat beside his husband and they all chatted about their day until Eirick’s eyes started drooping.

“Okay bed time” Byron said getting off of the bed. “I need to feed him before he falls asleep” He said gesturing towards Eirick. Tyrek gave both his parents and his brother a kiss on the cheek before bidding them goodnight. Byron and David along with Eirick went to their own bedroom. He sat back against the bed and grabbed Eirick from David. He pulled Eirick closer and pulled up his night shirt.

“Mama” Eirick murmured sleepily rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah baby.” Byron cooed, grabbing his breast and rubbing the nipple against Eirick’s mouth. Eirick’s tiny lips latched on the bud and he suckled. His mother ran a gentle hand over his hair as he fed. When Eirick let go of the breast, Byron switched him to the other breast, again rubbing the nipple against the almost asleep boy’s lips. Eirick instinctively began sucking.

“I was thinking.” Byron started and watched while David got out of his work clothes. Even after all these years his husband was handsome and oh-so-big. Those muscled arms and broad shoulders stayed the same. Nothing much had changed since Byron first laid eyes on his husband, on his soulmate. His eyes raked over his husband’s body, down his hips, between his strong thighs and he licked his lips, biting back a moan. He heard his husband clear his throat and Byron’s eyes snapped back to his face. David was smiling gently, his face soft. He walked towards Byron not caring that he was buck naked and grabbed Eirick from his arms who had finished feeding a while ago.

David laid Eirick down in his crib besides their bed and tucked their son in. He then made his way towards the bed and watched as Byron pulled his night shirt and pants off leaving himself naked as well. He looked up at David, a small blush creeping his cheeks. It was David’s turn to rake his eyes over that body he found so alluring and beautiful. Since Byron was a child bearer, his body was different than that of any normal man. His body was softer yet not. David’s eyes moved from Byron’s gentle nurturing face down to his slender neck and then to his chest. Byron had petit breast, nipples a very light pink compared to his own dark ones. His chest would stay that way until their son Eirick turned five. Mother’s milk was essential for the healthy growth of children of Dessick. His eyes then moved down Byron’s stomach which was also soft and had a fold of fat. For any other man fat on their partner’s body might not be appealing but for David it was the sexiest thing ever. It just proved to him that his husband had carried his babies in that body. As a matter of fact, he found it even sexier to put his hand against Byron’s soft stomach while he thrust his cock into his ass. He liked it even better when his husband’s stomach was full of his child. Just thinking about that made David’s cock harden. A soft gasp brought his attention back to Byron. He looked flushed and aroused. His nipples were drawn into tight peaks even leaking some milk and his cock stood straight and proud.

David walked towards the bed and Byron scooted back, allowing David to lay down on the bed. David pulled Byron closer and Byron almost draped himself over his husband’s big body. He laid a hand on his chest and leaned forward to kiss David. A sweet short kiss. David’s hand moved down his back to his ass, squeezing a plump cheek. Byron moaned and dropped his head against his husband’s chest.

“David,” he whispered and received a gentle kiss to the top of his head. Even after so many years he could not hide his sudden desire from his husband.

“Have I ever thanked you for giving me such a beautiful family?” David murmured softly, rubbing a soothing hand over his back. “For being such a great husband and a great mother to my children.”

“Every single day.” Byron murmured back, kissing David’s collarbone. “I love you.” And God did he ever. He loved David so very much.

“And I you.” David replied flipping Byron to his back. Byron wrapped his legs around David’s back. He gasped as David sucked lightly on his neck and then harder. Biting it, marking him.

“Please.” He cried out softly while David showered him with kisses, moving towards his breast. He sucked on a nipple once before letting it go then blowing lightly on it. Byron’s back arched and he clutched David’s hair, thrashing his head from side to side. “Please.” He begged again.

David took the nipple back in his mouth and sucked, sweet milk flooding his mouth. He growled deep in his throat, the sound vibrating against Byron’s breast making him moan. David let go of the nipple and moved to the other nipple. Biting it and then sucking on it as well. God, how much he loved those pink nipples. He gave it a strong suck one last time before letting it go and moving towards Byron’s stomach. He kissed it, sucked it, tasting the skin and leaving his mark there and moved further down. Byron’s cock stood dark and proud. It was perhaps the only part of his body that was dark in color and it complimented the rest of his body. David licked the head and then quickly took it deep in his mouth, putting his hands on Byron’s hips as they lifted off of the bed. He looked up to see Byron’s head thrown back and a hand in his mouth. He missed those noises but they had to be quiet as to not wake Eirick up. David sucked Byron until Byron was left a whimpering mess.

“David please, I need to you in me.” He gasped out, tugging on David’s hair. David let go of Byron’s cock and kissed his way back up to Byron’s mouth. Byron moaned in their kiss, loving the taste of himself on his husband’s tongue. He ran his hand down his husband’s chest and down still until his hand came in contact with David’s cock. Even his cock was big and just so thick like the rest of him. He moved his hand up and down while kissing his husband and loving the feel of the satin smooth feel of David’s cock. David growled into their kiss and brought his hand up to pinch a nipple, making milk leak out of it. He rubbed the liquid over the nipple, making it wet. Byron moaned and spread his legs, thrusting up against David. He broke the kiss and gasped out “David please, I want you.”

“I know love.” David hummed. He moved over to where the dresser was and pulled out a veil of rose scented oil. Putting it on the bed, David grabbed Byron’s legs and pushed his knees towards his chest. Byron grabbed his legs and kept them spread for David while David opened the veil and poured the oil directly over Byron’s pink hole. Byron hissed at the sensation and bit his lip. He watched as David poured some oil on his cock before closing and throwing away the veil. He smeared the oil until his cock was fully covered before pressing a thick finger inside Byron. One finger quickly became two and before they knew it, David was pressing the head of his cock against Byron’s hole. He slowly pushed in, feeling the muscles resist before giving in. Byron gasped at the sensation of being so full. Lovemaking with his husband was always the same. There was so much to feel, so much to love. Bryon could never get tired of having his husband inside of him. He felt so connected to David this way, felt as if he could always stay connected to his husband.

“Ever after so many years and you are still so tight Byron” David gasped out as he started moving his hips. Pushing out and then grinding back in. The tight heat of his husband’s channel threatened to make him come right then and there. He slowly picked up speed as he started thrusting harder and harder into Byron’s willing body.

“David, David.” Byron chanted his name, pushing his hips up to take the cock much deeper inside his body. The pain and the pleasure all mixed together made him want to scream but he settled for kissing his husband. Devouring his mouth and tongue as if his life depended on it. “Harder David.” He whispered against his husband’s mouth and almost cried out as David started slamming into him earnestly. David’s hand found his leaking cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

“Come for me angel.” David grunted, stroking faster. No sooner had the words left his lips when he felt Byron’s warm come over his hands. Byron bit David’s shoulder as he came. “That’s it love, give me all you got.” He kept on stroking until Byron was utterly spent. Then he rose on his hands and slammed his hips, once, twice and came into Byron’s sweet body, filling his channel with thick cum. Byron’s hole squeezed his cock greedily, wringing everything out of him until he finally collapsed on top of Byron. Both of them breathing heavily. David nuzzled Byron’s neck while Byron’s played with his hair.

“That was beautiful” Byron whispered making David laugh.

“You are beautiful.” David replied and slowly pulled out of Byron making him gasp out in turn. Byron immediately turned towards his husband and let him put his big arms around him. He laid his head on David’s chest and listened to David’s heartbeat, letting it lull him to sleep.

“I love you.” He mumbled before falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
